User talk:Salubri
Re: Tosen Yeah, Tousen's a troubling fellow, and my resources are still yet obscure, with me relying tentatively on what they can tell me. Here's what I can glean from these resources--including the Japanese Wikipedia--and my own knowledge: Zanpakutou: Suzumushi (清虫) Though literally "pure worm/'bug'," it's read the same as suzumushi (鈴虫 "bell worm/bug"), the insect we call the "(Japanese) bell (ring) cricket" (Homoeogryllus japonicus). His Japanese Wiki lists Suzumushi's only release command as nake (鳴け "chime"). This is the imperative/command form of the verb naku "sing (a bird); bark; purr; make a sound (an animal)," which can be translated to describe the sound of whichever animal it's applied to, it seems. It doesn't mention any other release commands for Suzumushi or Tousen. In fact, even the Viz subtitles confirmed my ideas that shishi wo tsubusu yo (四肢を潰すよ) was probably actually just what Tousen was telling Komamura he'd do to Zaraki, something like: "Don't worry, Komamura, I'll take out all (four of) his limbs (四肢を潰すよ)" i.e. so that Zaraki would be immobilized (潰す tsubusu "smash, crush; take out, thwart, incapacitate") Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou (清虫二式・紅飛蝗 "Suzumushi Two Style: Crimson Flying Locust(s)") is given as the full name--the title and then actual name--of the technique he uses to try and do this. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Koorogi (清虫終式・閻魔蟋蟀 "Suzumushi Final Style: Yama Cricket") is likewise given as the full name of his Bankai. Then, his Resurrección's full name is given as Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (鈴虫百式・狂枷蟋蟀 (グリジャル・グリージョ) Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Gurijaru Gurījo), with Suzumushi Hyakushiki meaning "Suzumushi Hundred Style," Japanese underlying kanji 狂枷蟋蟀 meaning "Crazed Shackle Cricket," and the intended Spanish words these kanji underlie meaning "chiming/'chirping cricket'." The technique he uses after releasing this "Grillar Grillo" form is Los Nueve Aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス) Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu), Japanese for "Nine Pagoda-finial(s) Kill(s)," Spanish for "The Nine Aspects." This has been written with crazy mistakes like Rosusu Webe and the like in the article, probably because people mistook ヌ nu in Nuwebe for ス su on account of the tiny print. But I checked the raws, so my account should be correct. I notified the Wikipedia Talk Page for Tousen of these mistakes as well. It's probably worth noting that to use Los Nueve Aspectos, Tousen seems to use kujiin. But it seems that the only release command we have for him is nake above, and the rest are just parts of the technique/form names. If you want to translated "crazed" as "mad" or "lunatic" etc. it's more of a choice, so it's fine. Hopefully, this answered your questions, so let me know your thoughts. Adam Restling 20:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey It's nothing serious but I just wanted to wish you a very Merry Christmas and a joyous New Year...take careAbigail16 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: In-Active status Meh, that's what Special:Userrights is for. Besides I can actually help if it's help with deletion, vandal issue, needing a mediator, etc... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Yo Sorry about having to step into that, especially after what happened, but thanks for trying explaining a few things. As you are likely aware by now, I blocked him. I figured you warning him once was enough, and that was pretty much uncalled for. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Do we stick the Block Template on the User Page or the User Talk Page? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude. Also, I have another point to bring. A long time ago we had a discussion about data on the character books SOULs and the Bootleg, and it ended without your reply. I was thinking since everyone else was in agreement with it, I'd start posting the height and weight data from the Bootleg tonight. I'd also be doing the conversions to feet/inches and pounds as well, but I wanted to get your personal view on this before I start (the measurements on the Bootleg are readable to English readers, which is why I brought the point up there to begin with). And the measurements would be the only thing I'd get from the Bootleg, as I don't know if anything else on the Bootleg was retconned, and can't find out as of yet. But yeah, what's your take on it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, I brought up a point that some information in SOULs was changed/retconned in the Bootleg, and you had some doubts about changing it, due to the fact that the Bootleg still lacks an English release, but I clarified that my concerns were mainly the height and weight change of each character between the two character books. After I proposed what I did, the other administrators seemed to approve, but I wanted your input on it first. You can read more here, if you want to see for yourself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Some of them are. Here's a couple of examples: *Hisagi :SOULs - 175 cm (5'9") :Bootleg - 181 cm (5'11") *Kira :SOULs - 170 cm (5'7") :Bootleg - 173 cm (5'8") *Kenpachi Zaraki :SOULs - 198 cm (6'6") :Bootleg - 202 cm (6'7½") :*(we have the 202 cm up, but we have the it inaccurately converted to 6'6"; I think there were some editing issues at the time) Chances are some of these will remain the same as they are now, but some of them have changed. And yeah, I'll put up the references to the Bootleg as well if it does change.[[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Templates and colors Alrighty, I responded. I'm for the new Block and Inactive Templates, and the Stub Template as well, assuming we can work out any possible glitches stemming from it (I recall seeing a glitch a little while ago, but it might have been fixed). The colors of templates on the other hand... seems logical, but I think need to see an example before I agree to it. I mean, I agree, having all of the templates the same color seems pretty generic, but White may not show up well. That's probably the one part I need to see for myself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Kido references Thanks. I thought some of them were from that arc, but I couldn't remember which episodes and didn't have the time to go through all of them. I'll see if they are listed in the episode summaries and see if I can find them that way. Merry Christmas. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 08:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Clear Sorry about that. Totally slipped by mind. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It's been a long day. I should probably not be editing the wiki right now. Anyway, thanks for understanding. Merry Christmas ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Gifs Yes I do. I can use GIMP to resize gif images to whatever size. If you have any that you want to be resized just let me know and I'll be happy to help out. The Shadow Dragon 04:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was gone for most of the day. I changed it back. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey No problems and think about it this way, all sources are saying that there won't be any Bleach chapter for about two weeks. So it looks like for the next week people will have nothing to do but to keep analysing Tosen vs Komamura, Hisagi ^.^ Well maybe some of them might switch to Aizen vs Shinji for a little bit. Although the craziest speculation I have heard has to be that Gin's ressureccion is going to be a snake and he is going to fight Ichigo because there were white snakes on Ichigo's kimono in the colour spread -.-. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think Gin has hollow powers either. But I guess I am mindful that this arc is coming to and end next year and whether Kubo plans to have Aizen and Gin survive through to the next arc will have a baring on whether they reveal a resurreccion or not. We'll just have to wait and see. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well as you can guess, I only really care about Gin surviving. But of course we don't know how things are going to proceed. 2010 should be a good year for Bleach. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you found it enjoyable and had fun. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks and I hope u had a very good Christmas as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Fights Let me get this straight. You DON'T want the Fight articles edited? Why? I was wondering why no one was touching them. How long before we can start editing them? Weedefinition 11:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get back. So do I undo my edit to that page or what? I don't want to leave it half done like that. Weedefinition 17:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) youre right, around on half i must say youre mostly right i cant prove you wrong as you cant prove youre right where in the situation that any of us can be correct al i can say is that like you said ishida is no authority on captains hes only seen ichigo and byakuya at it and captain mayuri kurotsuchi therefore he cant really determine ulquiorras power but if what he said whas literall then ulquiorra is even more powerful than a captain (just assumption likeyou said) altough taking in acount ishidas point of view is better than nothing without mentioning ichigo was resolved on defeating ulquiorra meaning he was fighting at a constant level and he could still not defeat him (without entering full hollow form) kenpachi also never used kendo in the fights he has had previously to make them last more, not even when fighting a captain (tosen and komamura) with komamura i think youre right i think he didnt need to use bankai on poww but he did it because he tought it was oportune (exactly why i dont know)probably to end faster as it was easer giant vs giant or to not get damage or maybe he just got mad, etc. with rukia its also right that is speculation with a decent basis but it can be easily disregarded as she didnt comment how great it was and whe also cant take the time at the bridge with byakuyas spiritual pressure because she was weakened from her confinement and hadnt recovered her powers completely so yes youre right in this one i cant even debate it decently and as whe said mayuri was well prepared so whe couldnt see them battle fairly altough szayel aporro in the end could beat renji even with bankai wich at least proves he is greatly above vice-captain level, but in the end this battle had alot to do with inteligence play so we coldnt observe the exact measure of anyones power like you said theres no proving anyone right here as there has never been an exact measure to their powers altough how the way the series turns out and what has been said makes them look like they are captain level fighters (at least most of the espada) and i take that you should take more in regard quotes even if they havent been proved as most quotes (not regarding quotes like "this is my bankai" since those are notting near to especulation it is an exact afirmation)never are proved to be right or wrong in an exact sense, in the end where both gonna stay with our respective opinion that both are decently respectable and about the argument with tinni i never tried to prove that i was right that tosen couldnt be killed that way as i do not write the manga and tosen did die at the hands of hisagi, i just tried to prove that at first it seemed impossible if you used a point of view literal and logic of what had been stated in the series and my closure about erasing things, first of all i never removed a warning i removed part of a message from tinni the first time i got warned and the second time i removed a message from some other person i dont know who stated something basd on tinnis closing argument about tosen either way you removed a non ofensive critic and the rule specificaly says: It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings from an Admin. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins. yu used your particular point of view to overlook it but since the messages i deleted and the one you deleted are of the same matter whe are both to be judged the same way, so either whe didnt do anything wrong or whe both did since whe both removed critics to our point of view that where not offensive,i also deleted a conversation i was no onger engaged in and a conversation i was not willing to start so what whe did in the end is the same thing and as i have already stated should have the same judgement Aizen sorrow z 04:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) aizen sorrow z Automated Welcome Message Hey Salubri. I was thinking about those automated messages that r sent out to people who join. To be honest I am not even sure how that works, but one of the reasons the Committee was formed was to help free up the Admins. So if it is possible do u guys want to change the messages to have a redirect to us instead of u guys? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Hey. I was just looking over the Zanpakuto page and it looks great. There r two things I wanted to ask u about tho and I really don't want anyone elses opinion(not including the Admins or Committee)on this as they get alittle annoying. First, I thought that Unohanas sword was a very curved Katana, not a nodaichi. Second, it was stated that Ichinoses Zanpakuto was a Kido type(or atleast it drew its power from Kido). It did manipulate light, but I don't think we r going to see another Zanpakuto that does that and it seems alittle pointless to have a section about Light-Type Zanpakuto. However, since u created that section, I am not saying or even asking that it be changed back, but I imagine someone else will in the future. These r mainly clarification questions. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey The kanji and romaji seem correct as are--黒縄天譴明王 Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō--but I would change the translation. I checked the raws, and several sources, including Japanese Wikis, and I believe the translation should be: "Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment" Myouou is the Sino-Japanese translation, "enlightened/illumined king," of the Sanskrit vidyarājā "wisdom king." Kokujou is the Japanese name for the Buddhist hell--or Naraka--called, in Sanskrit, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naraka_(Buddhism)#Hot_Narakas Kālasūtra]; both mean "black rope(s)/warp." Tengen is the same as in the normal Zanpakutou's name Tenken, though with ''-k-'' voiced to ''-g-'' between the two names for an unknown reason (Kubo thought it sounded better, I guess). As far as I know, no one else has made the connection Kokujou = Kalasutra, but I confirmed on a Japanese Wiki that they are the same in usage. Adam Restling 23:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :So what's the verdict? Do we put Adam's explanation on Komamura's talk page and change the bankai translation to what he suggested or do with go with something else given that if we use Adam's translation we have to give people both a Sanskrit lesson and a lesson in Buddhism to get them to understand what's being talked about. Never mind, just noticed that you had made the change. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Feature Votes I thought we weren't subtracting the oppose votes anymore after the what happened with the last vote? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was agreed on that it would just be in the event of a tie that we would take them into consideration. To avoid any issues, I think we'd best go with what the policy says, which is that the oppose is only to highlight issues, but will not be subtracted from the total. We can change it for next time, but for consistency's sake (& because we'll be accused of changing it to suit ourselves on a whim at such a late stage) we should stick with that for now. I have to say that people were giving proper reasons, almost all talking about the articles & their quality this time around. Vast improvement. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's still some of that going on, but its not so bad this time I think. I tend to leave them alone once they have something mentioned about the article itself, but it is annoying seeing that. I don't mind some of the mentioning right at the end, "by the way hes awesome", but some of the posts are too much. I'd seriously consider saying something to the guy who mentioned that Koga wouldnt win, so he voted for someone else. You should just vote for whoever you think has the best/most deserving article--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Also, Tinni asked on Bleach Wiki talk:Featured Picture if, since chapter 387 was leaked early, should we keep the pictures from it for this months feat. pic vote, as there will be fewer chapters/episodes to draw from. I'm happy to keep them around. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 01:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, a few of them stand out to me. For Aizen's votes, I asked Koga Kuchki (vote +11) earlier on to point out the grammar errors he claimed where in Hisagi's articles (someone in vote for Hisagi claiming it was free of grammar errors). Votes +12 and +13 are basically just saying the article reflects how cool Aizen is. Doesn't sit easy with me. I really don't know what the two oppose votes for Aizen are going on about there, especially the second one. For Hisagi: vote +3 has two words about the article, the rest is not relevant. Vote +5 starts out fine, but the second half of it shouldn't be there. He should have stopped writing after the first line. Vote +6 is rambling. And the first half of the oppose vote he received is irrelevant to the article. Tosen: vote +2 and +3 are questionable too. I'd be in favour of adding that votes must be exclusively about the article. I kind of feel like going through that list of votes again and using on the irrelevant stuff in the votes and leaving it for everyone to see, just so they get the message. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 01:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::My feeling is that I don't think we should count vote 3 on Hisagi's and 6 is questionable. While on Aizen's, reading it again, I think 12 isn't too bad, but 13 should go & I'm unsure about 11. Maybe we should wait to see what Arrancar109 thinks (& Twocents if she is back). If it ends up being a tie, I'd vote for Hisagi's article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds about right. About the new users: I noticed that too. There were a lot of users joining today with only edits on the votes. I was actually suspicious of that for a bit, but dismissed it as me over-reacting. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I don't understand were all those votes for Aizen came from. He had next to nothing, then his votes exploded. Crazy. Anyway, its half three in the morning here, so I think I'll call it a night. Hopefully I'll be able to think about it more clearly in the morning. Happy new year. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think no.4 for Aizen should be scrapped. I wouldn't object if no.11 is deleted either. The others, despite the irrelevant & questionable comments, have stated something worthwhile about the article for me. For Hisagi, get rid of no.3. So that gives us a tie (by my count anyway). I've updated the Feat. Pic & Quote since they seem fine - nice clear winners there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Admins vote on it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Hisagi. Should we put this on the admin talk page? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks. You have a Happy New Year as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hope you have a good 2010! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Salubri, Thanks and I hope u have a good year as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 09:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Soifon I noticed you started a new type of infobox. Nice move. I made a small adjustment to Soifon's though (her eyes are grey), but I have a question: is her hair black or a very dark shade of blue (like navy blue)? I ask this because I noticed that Rukia's hair is darkr, and I'm not sure if black or something else would be a proper hair color description for Soifon. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Templates Alrighty. Also, concerning the new template... should we have a column up for age? Some characters (namely the main human characters and Rukia) do have confirmed ages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be a glitch on the Arrancar Character Template. I initially thought I caused it, but after undoing my own edit and checking Grimmjow's page (where I applied it to), I'm beginning to think differently. Also, I created a second Arrancar template, as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have had their heights and weights revealed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :In regards to the new template, it's the one that'll be applied to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's pages, since the other Arrancar haven't had their statistics revealed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) January Featured Article When will you admins put up the January Featured Article? I'm anxious and I'm tired of seeing Kenpachi's face. He had 31 whole days now he just taking up someone else's face time. --359 00:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, but I'll take a look. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I still see Kenpachi.--359 01:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC)